The Shadow Master
by NightJewel
Summary: After finding out about an old curse on his family the hard way, a determined and sage-like Ash Ketchum starts a journey like literally none else have done.


This is a story I decided to do based on the challenge from (Wiley E Coyote) and their story (The Difference of an Egg). Due to slightly changed points, such as Delia Ketchum taking over for the now retired Professor Oak, and Gary being more humble, this will only loosely follow the original tale from the manga. As always, I do not own Pokemon, that right goes to Game Freak. Besides, pokemon are friends and family, not tools and slaves. And credit for the idea of the White Lucario goes to the original idea maker, whoever that may be. Also, the story will not be updated frequently, but will be updated up to Saffron guaranteed. Also, chapters will have a note at the end when actually finished, so wait for those notes before giving tips on the story line of each chapter. Productive flames basked in, idiots get the flames of judgement thrown at them.

It was the end of the school year in 2005, and one could plainly see, if nearby, a young child of five year's age playing with some common Pokemon in a forest clearing, between the small rattata and spearow, to the nimble pidgey and mankey, with some magikarp in the nearby lake shooting off makeshift water guns for pure fun. This, was young Ashura Satoshi Ketchum, or Ash, as the Pokemon and such around him preferred. While everyone involved (and there were quite a few, easily) were having fun, a nearby scream dashed all the fun. Without pause, our young raven-haired boy, with his red eyes aglow, dashed off to investigate, seeing something that turned his eyes black with indescribable rage, a young yet badly injured feline with yellow and gray fur over their body, save for areas either ripped off or lethally cut. Before anyone knew what happened, the child roared with absolute fury as their body let off dark energy, as skin darkened beyond any darkness seen prior, and dashed at the criminals responsible for the major wounds, ripping them apart without mercy. When finished, they grabbed the unknown Pokemon and dashed for their home, knowing that there, the Pokemon would be safe from further harm, as well as easily healed, thanks to their mother, the pallet town Professor Delia Ketchum.

Time Break to the lab

As Ash got to the lab, which was also home for them, they rushed past the ex-professor Samuel Oak, who gasped when he saw ash's state, as well as that of the Pokemon, through the open door of the lab. Upon reaching the healing chamber, Ash set to work getting the Pokemon set inside and the healing process started. Just as he finished, Sam and Delia burst in, to see the aura around him vanish as Ash blacked out.

"What is this?" was Delia's first question to her predecessor, to which the aged ex-professor simply replied, "only Professor Kukui of Alola has ever managed to see one before, we'd best give him a call after Ash is brought into bed. As much as Delia would like to disagree, running both a wealthy chain of businesses as well as the Pallet lab showed her those with experience are not to be taken lightly. As soon as everything was done with, the news of the pokemon's rarity shocked both of them, until a loud groan brought them back, and their attention to a now-disheveled Ash walking down the stairs, albeit slowly and with a stumble in their steps. "Ash my boy, sit down before you hurt yourself!" came the rather rude (but concerned) chastisement from the older man. "No time, have to save that pokemon!" answered the now nearly unconscious boy, before Oak scooped him up and into the healing room, knowing how stubborn the lad could be. As he saw the pokemon, Ash's face went from fright to sheer relief, knowing the pokemon, whom was found on the beach of Pallet Town, was safe and healing.

Later on, after the excitement died down, and the story told, Ash finally got some much needed rest and was able to make it to breakfast in the morning, asking about the pokemon afterwards. While Samuel was worried for the boy's health, he did indeed speak on what was known about them. A Zeraora from Alola that had somehow made it into Kanto, and ended up being chased by poachers until they were ripped apart. Upon hearing that detail, Ash paled, managing to remain somewhat conscious throughout the ordeal. Seeing this, Delia spoke up. "Ash hun, what exactly happened out in the forest yesterday-" She started, for Ash to interrupt with what he remembered. It took a while, but finally Delia went white and stopped Ash in his tracks, to tell him of the family curse.

**Well now, that's the first chapter done. For those wondering about what happened to Ash, wait until next chapter. For those wanting to critique this, keep it intelligent. For everyone, see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
